<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Crafts] Ловец снов для близнецов by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995581">[Crafts] Ловец снов для близнецов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020'>fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon'>Frozen_Melon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crafts, Dreamcatcher, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade, Nonfiction, Не для бартера, Хендмейд</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:43:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хендмейд: ловец снов. День и ночь, свет и тьма. Такие непохожие и такие неделимые близнецы, один из которых к тому же обладает властью над сновидениями... Логично же запилить ловца снов!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 челлендж</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Crafts] Ловец снов для близнецов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Людям использовать с осторожностью: ладно еще, если вам приснится пресс Вельзи, а если нападение Бельфи?..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>